Clans
Clans tend to pop up in online games when players want to create a space for players who dedicate more time and effort to the game. Clans usually provide several benefits, including equipment, help ingame, and teammates. In SAS 3, equipment cannot be shared but a solid team helps everyone involved enormously. With that in mind, this page exists to help clan members meet, vet new members, and gain renown. Clans This area is intended to explain each clan quickly and easily. Please post the clan's name, the names and ranks of members, and their weapon preferences as follows: The Vanguard This clan is dedicated to teaching new players the basic and intermediate skills needed to survive and thrive in SAS while honing the advanced techniques that keep players a cut above the rest. Full members must be above rank 30 (requires 3,556,417 experience points) and demonstrate their dedication and skill ingame to at least one Clan Official. Members must also be community players who give strong advice and respect the wishes of the rest of the group when playing matches. Recruits are now being accepted from ranks 20-29 provided they meet the previous criteria (except rank) and demonstrate their ability to two Clan Officials if their rank is above 25 and three Clan Officials if their rank is not. I am 2314567, the leader of the clan. Nixkreig is the brains of our clan, while KJoC is my 2nd in command. Crusader, HWKILLER, Salamander, RavenSpyr, VincentJonathan, AzureTW, and Skarrface are all rank 50's who are always willing to lend a helping hand. The Vanguard is now electing the third member to the Clan Council. Councilors will have additional weight when recommending new members and no changes to clan rules may be implemented until they have Council approval. RavenSpyr is a Councilor representing Elite Members, AlexM617 represents Members, and the third Councilor will be elected by clan Members only. RavenSpyr and AlexM617 were selected by clan leadership, but their offices are not guaranteed to be permanent. If the clan wishes to remove any Councilor from office, a majority of clan Members excluding Clan Officials must vote to remove them from office. Then, a new Councilor must be elected with a majority of votes. If no Member gains a majority of votes, the Members with the lowest vote totals will be excluded from the election (any Member with zero votes in the first round will automatically be removed from consideration, and any Members with one vote will be in the first group removed from consideration) and Members will vote again. This procedure will be used in all clan elections. At the moment, 2314567 is on vacation and has taken a leave of absence. Members List: Provisional Members: McDojoNinja (rank 28, needs further vetting due to clan bylaws) halo2000 (rank 25, needs further vetting due to clan bylaws) popoface (rank 19, needs to reach rank 20 and then be auditioned by 3 Clan Officials) Currently accepting applications Accomplishments: Several of our members are among the best players in the game. This table lists but some of their achievements. The last update was at 5:30 PM, PST on July 25th, 2013. Category:Useful Pages Category:Browse Category:All Pages Category:SAS3 Category:Strategy Guides